DemonsInTheMist
by Raine Minamino
Summary: Zero is an experienced fighter capable of many things, one day he finds himself in the yu yu hakusho universe and has to deal with a special little adventure for him and his new friends. Zero is very OP and the characters may get OOC.
1. Meeting

**Hello, my name is Raine, and I would just like to say that this is my first fanfic ever c: please no flames, I am open to tips and the like.**

"Uuuuuggghhh" ... I open my eyes groggily. "Good gods, my head..." my head felt like a banshee was playing the drums wildly in my brain. Last I remember I was eating dinner at my table then, I fell. I started falling in a completely pitch black hole of some sort. I landed on what I would assume was the ground and passed out.

I sit up, rubbing my head and chest, wait, where's my shirt? Oh yeah, my house, I never wear a shirt at home. That sucks, at least I have pants on this time. I stand up, looking around. _Where am I? _I think. The wind blew harshly, I could tell that it was winter but temperatures never bothered me much.

I look around some more and see trees, lots of trees, but they had pink leaves and flowers.

I walk over to a tree and hop up to the top to get a better look around. Once perched, I take a look at the area, scanning for any demons and hostile persons. I don't see any, but I see a large temple in the distance. It was Japanese style, with green roofing and tan... I would say walls but they looked like fencing all around the building. Being very careful as to not alert any demons and the like in the area, considering I still don't know where I am, I conceal my aura as best as I can. With having my lands highest aura, cause of my power, it was hard but I managed it. Sakyo would be mortified if he knew that I was having trouble again, even after doing what he had taught me.

I hop down from the tree and grab my bag, a simple looking bag at first, then I open it and stick my arm all the way inside. My nerd friends call it a bag of holding. I imagine grabbing a black workout shirt, black cargo pants, and black ninja shoes. They all form on my hand and I pull them out, slipping them on and putting my dirty clothes in my bag. Putting my bag on my back, I head over to the temple.

When I reach the temple a short old woman with dull pink hair lands in front of me, startled, I jump back 5 feet and get into a Mui Thai stance. Aware that she wasn't trying to hurt me, I lower my arms and leg. "Mui Thai, very good." the woman said. "Who are you and where am I?" I asked. "I am Genkai, this is my temple in Ningenkai" she replied.

I was taken aback. "N-N-Ningenkai??"

"Yes, Ningenkai, are you from Makai?"

"MAKAI?"

"Oh, wait, what's your name young sir"

"...it's...Zero..."

"Ah, yes, I've been waiting for you for a while Zero, you come from Exlapier don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I do"

"You are ok to unleash your aura now, I have put up a concealing perimeter"

"Thank you" I unleash half of my aura, not trying to give away what my full strength is considering I'm still very wary of this Genkai in front of me.

"Ha, your aura levels put the boys to shame" she chuckled and nodded her head slightly.

As soon as she finished her sentence a boy a few inches shorter than me with flowing silver hair and a soft looking fox tail in tattered white clothing comes running up to Genkai. I conceal my aura as best I can once more quickly, the boy notices nothing. "G-Genkai!"

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Genkai questioned.

"Demons, S-class, and lots of them, they're headed here" the boy called Kurama said/panicked.

"Take Hiei and Zero here and take them on, Yusuke is still sleeping."

"Me and Hiei will barely be able to defeat half of them Genkai, what is this Zero guy gonna do? I don't feel a lot of power coming from him."

I unmask my aura about halfway. "sorry, I was masking it." I reveal.

"Hm, wow, that's actually pretty impressive for a scrawny boy." A small man with spiked black hair and black clothes ran up and said.

"Yeah, I don't really work out, I know I'm scrawny, but I bet I could kick your ass in a race." I replied.

"Fine, we will deal with this problem and then we will race, but don't get your hopes up ningen." The man said.

"First of all, he's not human, obviously, I can't tell what he is but it sure as hell ain't human. Second of all, Hiei, we need to go right now or those demons are going to end up destroying the temple." Kurama cut in.

"Right, lets go." I said before huge wings made from vantablack **(an: vantablack is a color darker than black)** colored aura formed on my back and I flew off in the direction of the demons at a speed faster than light. Even Hiei couldn't keep up, I reached the demons in about .30 seconds and greeted the man who seemed to look like he was in charge while landing on the ground and dispersing my aura wings.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" The man said harshly.

"My name is Zero, and I'm here to kick your ass."

**Sorry my chapters are short! I don't really get much free time because of High school, JROTC, Jazz band, Honors band, marching band and whatever else I have to do that comes up. I will try to update when I can. Constructive criticism is appreciated and if anyone has any ideas, I am very open to it. **

**_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, that all goes to mister Yoshihiro Togashi. I do however own my OC Zero._**


	2. Mission

**Hey there. Sorry, I didn't update for awhile. I've been pretty busy and I just didn't have time to do much. Thank you for the support everyone!**

"My name is Zero and I'm here to kick your ass"

He scooted back a little at this coment and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Hah! That's pretty funny kid. What are you gonna do tho, throw rocks at me?" He cracked up and soon the others around him were cracking up as well. "Your just one little man Hahahaha. Oh well, get him boys!"

He sicker his men at me and I just stood there. It took them a second for them to all unsheathe their weapons and charge at me. By this time I simply flicked my hand and they all blasted into black flame. Screams ignighting with the fire. I looked back at the man in charge. "Tch, weaklings."

Effectively scaring the shit out of him he backed up even more but tripped on a root and fell on his ass. I took this opportunity to create a katana out of the same black flame I used on the men yet this time it solidified into a black katana. I held it at his throat. "P-p-please don't kill me." He was scared, the look on his face was one of pleading and worry for his life. Kurama tapped on my shoulder. "What happened here?" I told him what had happened and he looked surprised. "Well, I think we should get rid of this scum" Hiei appeared at my side. He seemed to approve of my use with flames.

"Yeah, would you like to do the honors?" I look at Hiei.

He grinned back at me. "Of course." He appeared behind the man and pushed his head into my sword with his foot slowly, erecting blood curdling screams. We both grinned sadisticly. Kurama seemed to choke on something. I disperse my sword and blood flows out of the mans wound steadily. "He'll bleed out." I said and I disappeared. I reappeared at the temple. "Hello Genkai. I am finished with my task." I bowed politely and stood at ease in front of Genkai. "Good job child, I'm glad you are polite, unlike this fool here. She slapped the back of a mans head. He yelped. He had a yellow shirt on with no sleeves. He had jeans on and sweatbands over his wrists. His look was completed with gelled back dark hair with a few strands falling out.

"Damn Genkai, why you gotta hit me so much??" He asked. "Because your a buffoon Yusuke." She replied simply. "Hmph." So this is Yusuke. He doesn't look like much, but I'll keep my guard up. Looks can be deceiving. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zero." I bow politely again and nod my head towards him. "Uh huh, I'm Yusuke." He put his hands behind his head and smiled real big. "Spirit detective and protector of the underworld!"

Protector of the underworld... I wonder. "Nice to meet you protector, such a high rank would surly recognize me. I'm from Exlapier. High Lord of castle Evit." I smile knowingly. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yusuke replied. "Exlapier is the most dangerous plane known! And Evit is what rules it, and YOUR the high king?? Good god that means your stronger than well... literally everyone..." He sweatdrops.

"Yeah, yeah, well let's cut to the chase, I don't know how I got here and I need to get back" Zero claps his hands together. "What do I need to do?"

"Kurama, Hiei, Zero, if I could speak to you men privately?" Genkai interjected.

"Why yes Genkai"

"Hn"

"Sure why not"

They all replied and followed Genkai into an empty room, where Genkai explained a mission to the three boys and told Yusuke to stay there with her. The three boys set off on their new journey to Makai.


	3. Deployment

**hey there, ive been getting comments for not posting in a while, im terribly sorry about that. ive been very busy lately, i was in the hospital for a while as well so that was a major setback for me. i hope youll forgive me. - author-kun**

They all replied and followed Genkai into an empty room, where Genkai explained a mission to the three boys and told Yusuke to stay there with her. The three boys set off on their new journey to Makai.

Zero waited by the entrance with Hiei for Kurama to finish packing. Meanwhile Hiei told Zero all about their adventures between Ningenkai, Makai, and the Dark Tournament.

"What takes Kurama so long to get out here?" Zero asked, wearing a vantablack colored mask over his lower face, connected to armor of the same color. **AN: Think of nightengale armor from skyrim, but in a vantablack color.**

"Packing and talking to his Ningen mother, Shiori." Hiei replied, perched on a post Zero was leaning on. "ive been meaning to talk to you about those flames."

"what about them?" Zero questioned.

"theyre from the demon plane, but theyre stronger than the darkness flame. How so?" Hiei inquired.

"Well, to explain that, theres levels to Makai, and the darkness flame is pulled from a deep level, but not the deepest. That is where my flames are from. They burn so hot that it can melt aura itself if it isnt strong enough. I cant tell you how much aura I would have if I could have mastered it quicker." Zero replied.

"Interesting, I would like to try this flames. What is it called?"

"Vantaflames, it comes from the color of the flames themselves. the flames are so black, it absorbes 99.965% of light pointing towards it."

After their conversation was over, Kurama finally emerged from the doorway with a backpack. Zero reached for the backback and without knowing why, Kurama gave it to him. Zero opened his satchel-of which he likes to call his 'own rip in the space time continuum'-and put the backpack inside. Looking up afterwards to see the two men staring at him with questioning looks on their faces, Zero explained what the bag was. After a few more minutes of making sure everything was together, they set off on their journey.

They had arrived at a portal to Makai and traveled inside, when they reached the inside they were greeted by a small toddler with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Who are you?" the toddler asked.

"Dont recognize me Koenma?" Zero pulled down the mask covering his lower face and the hood on his head.

"Well ill be damned. Zero?" Koenma was taken aback.

"Bingo. Im here for a mission. Shouldnt be hard, but itll be taking a bit." Zero replied.

"Alright, no wonder the portal collapsed immediately, with a dra-" Zero narrowed his eyes. "Demon, such as yourself coming through, i would only expect it to fail from carrying all that power." Koenma, noticably tripping on his words, concluded.

"Right, well, we better get going." Kurama interjected.

"Yes we should." Zero said as he walked off, pulling his hood and mask back up. "Good to see you again, Koenma."

**Well, sorry its so short, its all i could really do for today. But what was Koenma about to call Zero? How do they know eachother in the first place? And what is this mission they speak of? All will be revealed in the next episode of dragonba- wait, no, wrong one IN DEMONSINTHEMIST! **


End file.
